deadliestwarriorfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Sorofin
Welcome Hi, welcome to Deadliest Warrior Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User blog comment:ShadowTale/Elite Hybrid vs. Gordon Freeman/Sorofin-20100608211323 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- ShadowTale (Talk) 18:07, June 10, 2010 midevil thanks for correcting that for me :) --ShadowTale 19:31, June 12, 2010 (UTC) It's my pleasure, being english we learn a lot about the medieval times in our youth. Sorofin 19:34, June 12, 2010 (UTC) Specialist Hey. Random, but what one my most favorite thigns about deadliest warrior is the experts. They seem just like the warrior and have tons of knowledge.FirebenderFan 20:05, June 13, 2010 (UTC) Well the show needs the experts to decide what weapons, how they fight and whose going to win. Sorofin 20:09, June 13, 2010 (UTC) Still they pick good, cool experts.FirebenderFan 20:10, June 13, 2010 (UTC) I've only started watching the series' today, I am watching the videos then posting them. Sorofin 20:12, June 13, 2010 (UTC) Wait you mean that you've just started watching the series Deadliest Warrior?! Yeah. It doesn't show here in Britain. -- Sorofin 20:16, June 13, 2010 (UTC) Oh well you should watch the whole show instead of just the simulation battles.FirebenderFan 20:17, June 13, 2010 (UTC) Can't find any more of the show. -- Sorofin 20:19, June 13, 2010 (UTC) Hmm let me help you out here. You can go on Spike.com and watch full episodes.FirebenderFan 20:20, June 13, 2010 (UTC) Can't watch them, different country you see. -- Sorofin 20:22, June 13, 2010 (UTC) Not really. There's tons of places on the itnernet you can watch full episodes. I think you just don't want to.FirebenderFan 20:24, June 13, 2010 (UTC) I can't watch them on Spike, I haven't checked anywhere else because Germany were thrashing Australia. -- Sorofin 20:26, June 13, 2010 (UTC) What are you talking about?FirebenderFan 20:27, June 13, 2010 (UTC) Don't you watch World Cup's? -- Sorofin 20:30, June 13, 2010 (UTC) Kind of but what does the FIFA World Cup have to do with this?FirebenderFan 20:32, June 13, 2010 (UTC) I haven't been looking because the match was on and I was watching that. -- Sorofin 20:33, June 13, 2010 (UTC) You say so.FirebenderFan 20:33, June 13, 2010 (UTC) Cahill got Red carded, German scored 4, Mark Shwarzer was in Australia's goal, believe me now? any I've GTG see ya -- Sorofin 20:37, June 13, 2010 (UTC) I guess but you could watch the full episodes on youtube.FirebenderFan 20:38, June 13, 2010 (UTC) I'll have a look tomorrow. -- Sorofin 21:18, June 13, 2010 (UTC) Cool. Sorry for getting on your case, man. Just came on your talk page to talk about specialists. We cool?FirebenderFan 21:20, June 13, 2010 (UTC) Yeah we're fine. You could be a salesman in later life :P -- Sorofin 21:21, June 13, 2010 (UTC) Yeah but my mom and dad would say that's a bad job and I want to be a scientist anyway.FirebenderFan 21:22, June 13, 2010 (UTC) Everyone wants to be a scientist these days. -- Sorofin 21:25, June 13, 2010 (UTC) Yeah and in this upcoming summer vacation I'm wrting a profile book called Armageddon World. I have no time to write novels but I love to draw and write so I'll make a profile book.FirebenderFan 21:27, June 13, 2010 (UTC) Cool, Just remember, if a character from the Resistance wiki appears here vote for him ;) :P -- Sorofin 21:29, June 13, 2010 (UTC) Why and what's Resistance?FirebenderFan 21:31, June 13, 2010 (UTC) Because Resistance owns. And here's a vid: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=U1QQt1eyAGY -- Sorofin 21:38, June 13, 2010 (UTC) Okay I didn't watch the video since it was long for my computer to play and I didn't feel like it (Sorry!) But is Resistance about a world changed by a different turn of events.FirebenderFan 21:41, June 13, 2010 (UTC) Only 6 minutes :P Yeah in Resistance there was no world war II but there was an invasion of Russian aliens who claim they owned the planet first. -- Sorofin 21:47, June 13, 2010 (UTC) True only 6 minutes. Lol I'm lazy when it comes to videos and cool. Who's your favorite expert of Deadliest Warrior?FirebenderFan 21:50, June 13, 2010 (UTC) Can't decide. Who's yours? -- Sorofin 21:53, June 13, 2010 (UTC) Hmm I like many. Johnny Lew Fratto,Joey Dillon, Snake Blocker and Tafoya, Sonny Puzikas, Sala Baker, Alfred Hsing, Sean Pennington, Robert Wilhelm Mccain, Danny Boyer, Coley Mustafa Speaks, Kieron Elliot,David Levera, and kind of Joe Ferrante.FirebenderFan 21:57, June 13, 2010 (UTC) is victories in pretending he knows the shows! -- Sorofin 22:00, June 13, 2010 (UTC) Sorry you don't know the show and that kind of means you can't participate in the Wiki Aftermath but there's all the full episodes on youtube.FirebenderFan 22:02, June 13, 2010 (UTC) I said I'll watch them tomorrow! I've watched a lot of battles! -- Sorofin 22:03, June 13, 2010 (UTC) Key Word: Battles. As in only the simulations. Why are you even here? Don't you like Resistance?FirebenderFan 22:05, June 13, 2010 (UTC) Yeah simulations, and I do like Resistance. Leolab showed us this site because the advanced hybrid was in a round, I voted for him and while I wait for Hale or the Advance Hybrid to appear again I will help out here. -- Sorofin 22:08, June 13, 2010 (UTC) Yeah doesn't mean you know about Deadliest Warrior. Nice of you to pretend you were in the DW convo.FirebenderFan 22:09, June 13, 2010 (UTC) Well you just randomly came on to me! You started talking to me first, In Britain we used to have many stuff like this but it was computerised and involved whole armies. -- Sorofin 07:08, June 14, 2010 (UTC)\ Well don't try to trick me by pretending you were in the convo! I thought we were cool. And I didn't randomly come on to you. I saw you as a nice guy who I could probably talk abotu DW with.FirebenderFan 21:15, June 14, 2010 (UTC) I wasn't trying to trick you, you just asked what my favourite people were when I had already told you that I hadn't watched the show. I tried to watch it on youtube yesterday but it was all back to front and didn't have a part 5/5 in any of the episodes. -- Sorofin I kind of get what you're talking about and you're a cool guy so I won't argue with you. Friends?FirebenderFan 14:45, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Yeah we're friends, -- Sorofin Since you have internet I can assume you can go to the Deadliest Warrior Website on spike so check it out and I'm sure you can learn soem stuff about the show.FirebenderFan 19:49, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Sorry, When I go onto that website it says: "Sorry it's not available in your country". -- Sorofin when you get online hey dude, when you get online, leave a message on my talk page. Did you know that we have instant messaging on this wiki? in the bottom right of your screen it should say "Open (+)", if you click that it should load an instant messager. Anywho. I would like to talk to you on that instant messager. If you have javascript disabled, enable it. and if you don't know what i mean by disabled javascript, don't worry. --ShadowTale 18:16, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Ooops hey sorry I missed you dude. To be honest I forgot. I was working on homework. Anywho, I'm headed out the door right now for class. We'll talk some other day. --ShadowTale 20:57, June 24, 2010 (UTC) background color in hex it's 4e4e4e in RGB its R:78 G:78 B:78 with an HSB of H:0% S:0% B:31% --ShadowTale 19:09, June 26, 2010 (UTC) ok well your an admin as of now, just dont stuff it up and if you need any help, ask Shadow cuz im not as active as him :P CH33R5 Astrotorical 02:47, June 30, 2010 (UTC) Dude! awesome job! hey thanks a ton for doing the deadliest competition stuff, It looks great!! --ShadowTale 14:24, June 30, 2010 (UTC) hey well the problem is fixed, the system was a little slow that day (wikia told me) so it should be fine now CH33R5 Astrotorical 00:42, July 3, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for resizing the picture for Soap MacTavish vs John Price Omnicube1 20:22, July 4, 2010 (UTC) Don't worry it was nothing. -- Sorofin Dates and times hey dude, I noticed you put the date as 4/7/2010 rather than 7/4/2010, in the states we do the month first then the date. How would you feel about putting it as 7/4/2010(American) - 4/7/2010(Other)? posting both is what I mean. it's not a very big thing but it's very hard for most to understand, they think your talking about the 4th month, 7th day, which has already happened. lol. thanks for your time. --ShadowTale 05:15, July 5, 2010 (UTC) Wow sorry. Huge problem there. I've been using American Dates and Times for ages how could I forget? Thanks anyway -- Sorofin Block 76.115.134.10 Hey we got to block 76.115.134.10 cuz hes constantly making new articles for these personal battles so I think thats vandalism cuz he dusnt hav a blog Omnicube1 00:47, July 9, 2010 (UTC) Roger that. ~ sorofin Deadliest Fiction Hey Sorofin, I've created some pages for our "Deadliest Fiction Warriors" and I made a whole page for them, then I made the "Simulated Battle" and "Weapons" I've made it VERY discreet from the other "actual" warriors. Tell me what you think! This is the link to get there! http://deadliestwarrior.wikia.com/wiki/Fictional_Warriors PS I have not put ALL of the warriors in yet, I'll do that over time. The Deadliest Warrior 23:22, July 9, 2010 (UTC) The Deadliest Warrior Deadliest Fiction Hey Sorofin, I've created some pages for our "Deadliest Fiction Warriors" and I made a whole page for them, then I made the "Simulated Battle" and "Weapons" I've made it VERY discreet from the other "actual" warriors. Tell me what you think! This is the link to get there! http://deadliestwarrior.wikia.com/wiki/Fictional_Warriors PS I have not put ALL of the warriors in yet, I'll do that over time. The Deadliest Warrior 23:22, July 9, 2010 (UTC) The Deadliest Warrior Deadliest Fiction Hey Sorofin, I've created some pages for our "Deadliest Fiction Warriors" and I made a whole page for them, then I made the "Simulated Battle" and "Weapons" I've made it VERY discreet from the other "actual" warriors. Tell me what you think! This is the link to get there! http://deadliestwarrior.wikia.com/wiki/Fictional_Warriors PS I have not put ALL of the warriors in yet, I'll do that over time. The Deadliest Warrior 23:22, July 9, 2010 (UTC) The Deadliest Warrior Flaming Anon who claims to be The Deadliest Warrior 72.222.236.125 has been flaming quite a bit, and looking at his talk page he has gotten two prior warnings from ShadowTale. In addition to all of this, he claimed to be The Deadliest Warrior on your Voldemort vs Bane blog. My opinion is that this is ban-worthy. If you agree, could you please ban him/her/it? -LeoLab 03:36, July 12, 2010 (UTC) I'll get right on it. ~ sorofin yeah.. the pages wont be long. its basically going to be how they went in the battle, a brief history and some stuff on their weapons. keepin it short becuase, as you said, gotta keep it relavant. as soon as the logo things are done ill let you know and we can anounce it to the rest of the users on another note, your trial has ended. im making everyone on the admin team beurocrats so they can make others admins aswell. we already have 3 of 5 needed admins (including myself) so 2 more will do it. good job CH33R5 Astrotorical 07:29, July 12, 2010 (UTC) New Fictional Warriors I want these warriors for "season 2" *Nomad (The protagonist in the game Crysis) *Solid Snake (The protaginist in most of the Metal Gear series) *Sam Fisher (A protaginist in the Splinter Cell series) *Nathan Drake (the Protaginist from the Uncharted series) *Ryu Hayabusa (a protaginist from the game Ninja Gaiden) *Cole (the protaginist from the game InFamous and InFamous 2) (Ideas by User:Registered Contributor) These are my ideas' 15:58, July 14, 2010 (UTC)' **Bayonetta (Bayonetta game) **Agent 47 (Hitman series) **Chris Redfield (Resident evil) **Terminator (Terminator movies) **Transformers (trasformers the tv show) **Isaac Clarke (Dead Space/Dead Space 2 game) THANKS dude I am really glad that you sent me a message and yeah of cours you can help me thanks again man Trial ... *sighs*. I'm entering Senior year soon, so I may not have much time. Thanks anyway, even if I didn't want the position. And where do I find the functions etc.? This is a first for me.-LeoLab 21:33, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for the help. -LeoLab 20:46, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Deadliest Competition 2 I can't get the stupid Comment Box in your blog to work, so I have to post my idea here. Trust me, I'd post it there if I could. Sorry to clog your talk page. Quote Image: http://www.offworld.com/oimages/CS_E3_Artwork2a.jpg Close Range: Blade Mid Range: Machine Gun Long Range: Spur Explosive Weapons: Missile Launcher Special Weapons: I dunno, the Bubbler or Nemesis or something Media of Origin: Cave Story Link: http://www.miraigamer.net/cavestory/index.php 17:03, July 24, 2010 (UTC) Busy I'ma be busy this week. Just so you know I'm not skiving on my duties. -LeoLab 01:05, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Quick question Yo Sorofin. Out of interest when we put a squad up how big does it have to be and does each weapon have to be usable by the whole squad, e.g i put Lyons pride up i had the long range as a sniper. Only two Lyons pride members use the sniper, so would this mean this squad couldn't be used? Also, if i suggest a squad should i put it on your 'Deadliest Competition 2 participants' blog or elsewhere? Thanks. JASPER42 19:16, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Fighting Rmzilla and a Anon are really going at it over chain mails and the Celt. I think some one with authority needs to step in and tell them to knock it off. It's getting really nasty, i've tried to keep it down but I'm cleatly not enough to stop these two, their out for blood and their taking it out on the articals.User:Swg66-Cambria ne'er can yield! 22:06, August 1, 2010 (UTC) @Sorofin: anon started it and I'm just trying end this pointless argument so would you and some of the other editors kindly ban any and all edits on the Celt page and cut off anon's editing privileges pretty please with a cherry on top.Rmzilla 22:23, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Block 67.247.147.56 This guy is really started to piss me off and he is putting unnecessary information on the Celt page so can somebody block that guy because I want this pointless argument to end all ready and to prevent arguments like this in the future please ban any and all edits on the chain mail, armor, most of all the Celt pages. I mean seriously this episode of the show ended 2 months ago and I tried to get this guy to see reason but made no progress. I can't believe it's come down to this man.Rmzilla 23:15, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Oh like you're any better Rmzilla, you delete whole pages like you have the authority to do so. You cuss and call me things worse than i ever called you. The information isn't wrong, you never tried to talk it out you just removed it and offered to discuss it. you are worse than me, You're insults are vile and while i put infomation in I think it's relivent, you delte whole pages, and state things as facts that aren't.You talk about people needing to understand history but you don't offer any facts to prove you're right. If i'm banned so should you. 23:30, August 1, 2010 (UTC) @anon: I did all those thing because you keep prolonging this argument and what I did was an attempt end this argument kinda like what the USA did to Japan in WW2 since this argument is starting to escalate into a war. I swear I wish the show never made that episode because all its done is cause problems due to every Celt fan wetting themselves and start putting unnecessary information on this wiki in an attempt to discredit what happened in the show. You don't see Chinese fans putting unnecessary information on the Sun Tzu page in the same futile attempt to discredit the show and should this keep up then I will accept it if someone deletes this wiki cause I can deal with it but anon can't because that's only way he/she edit the pages.Rmzilla 23:51, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Bull you did it because you were angry, you don't insult people to stop them from arguing, you do it to either make it worse or becasue you're mad. The information isn't unnecessary, it's historic facts and it's educational. You didn't even romove it orginal because you thought it was pointless, you thought it was inccorect. Now that you know it's true you've changed you're song so you don't sound foolish. 00:11, August 2, 2010 (UTC) You called me Nazi 00:14, August 2, 2010 (UTC)